Dragon Ball Xeon Chapter Four The Legendary Warrior Reawakens
by clementp
Summary: Here It Is Enjoy


okara gets back up from the punch that kyoku landed as he walks to okara and he is pissed off and ready to kill him

''what the hell are you'' asks kyoku in fear of his power

kyoku does not say anything as he keeps walking to him as okara walks away from fear

''this is the first time I have ever felt fear'' says okara quivering and has a sweat drip down his face as kyoku is still walking to him

kyoku teleports to okara and elbows and kicks and head buts him and he gets sent flying

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' kyoku roars and his aura grows larger as well as his power as he fly's up to okara and he slams okara to the ground as he fires multiple energy blasts

severely injured okara does not wake up

kyoku lands to the ground

''time to cause you maximum suffering you bastard'' says kyoku as he proceeds to beat him up and he grabs his neck and slaps him and kicks him through a couple rocks and trees

''no this is not my son usually he isn't this violent what is going on?!" asks siron scared and confused

while okara is unconscious kyoku grabs him by his outfit and is about to kill him but a figure fires a death beam at kyoku

kyoku lets go of okara and dodges the beam only scratching his face

''okara you are my trained henchmen how could you loose to a mere monkey?!'' shouts blizzard

''I am sorry my lord it won't happen again'' says okara in shame

''you better not'' says blizzard

kyoku charges at blizzard

''weak monkey'' says blizzard as he dodges kyoku's punch and he grabs his head and knees him in the gut making kyoku cough up a lot of blood and he feels his bones break as he falls to the ground and reverts to base form

goku charges toward blizzard and tries to punch blizzard

''is this all the sayian who defeated my father can do?'' asks blizzard disappointed

piccolo out of nowhere fires a special beam cannon at blizzard

blizzard dodges the blasts he is focused on the blast and gohan jumps blizzard and punches him in the face sending blizzard flying as gohan runs to kyoku

''kyoku are you alright?!'' asks gohan concerned for the young sayian

kyoku wakes up and sees gohan

gohan drops a senzu bean as it rolls to okara

''what the hell is this?'' asks okara

he eats the senzu bean as he heals up from kyoku's attacks and he opens his left eye and he powers up to his full power

''this feel amazing'' says okara with dark blue aura and white lightning

kyoku grins and eats his own senzu bean and powers up to super sayian and charges at okara

''come at me boy now that I understand you power I am not afraid of it as much as I was before'' says okara full of confidence

okara charges at kyoku and they begin fighting

kyoku punches okara and okara left hooks kyoku in the face

blizzard fires a death beam at goku

vegeta comes in and deflects it and fires his own energy blast at blizzard

blizzard deflects the blast and teleports to vegeta as he punches him but vegeta catches the punch and goes super sayian and elbows blizzard

blizzard teleports away from vegeta

''trying to get some distance?'' asks vegeta as he charges towards blizzard and he powers up to super sayian two and punches blizzard but blizzard moves his head downward from the fist and he descends to the ground as the other fighters do

''I must say I am impressed with all you monkeys and that namekian

''transform blizzard show us your true power'' says vegeta

he looks at the fight between kyoku an okara

okara punches kyoku in the face and powers up again and punches him in the stomach rapidly and he kicks kyoku and sends him flying into the water

''take this!'' shouts okara as he fires a large and powerful energy ave at kyoku

kyoku fly's up from the water

''KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouts kyoku as a blue beam shoots out from his hands and collides with okara's wave

they get into a beam struggle as it goes on for twenty minutes

kyoku's beam gets overpowered and kyoku teleports away from the beam that was about to hit him

exhausted from that beam struggle he is almost out of energy

''time to go in for the kill'' says okara as he charges in and teleports behind kyoku and chopping the pressure point from his neck knocking kyoku out of the form and falls into the water again

''die boy'' shouts okara as he fires another massive energy wave at kyoku

vegeta fly's after the energy wave and deflects it by going super sayian blue and glares at okara

''what the hell is that form?!'' asks okara shocked

''we call this super sayian blue'' says vegeta

blizzard teleports to okara

''well done my apprentice now lets withdraw for now let the young warrior lick his wounds of defeat'' says blizzard

''yes master' says okara as he powers down

they get on the ship that blizzard landed and they go into space

vegeta goes into the water still in super sayian blue form and he gets him out of the water and kyoku opens his eyes and looks at his master

''you did well'' says vegeta grinning with pride

kyoku laughs and goes unconscious again

they go to kami's lookout as dende heals kyoku and kyoku wakes up and he sees his mother next to him


End file.
